Marry me, Stranger
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: Marry me, stranger," she said to the first man who came to her.Multi-pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: As much as I want to write a story which is very much in congruence with the manga, I simply could not find a good plot yet so I decided to write one which does not involve any supernatural powers and all. The characters here are all normal. I don't know if I chose the correct pairings here but well, this is my choice.

Summary: "Marry me, Stranger," she said to the first man who came to her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The club was full of many people who are simply enjoying the night. They seldom come here but most of the faces are already familiar to them. After all, this is the place where most people who wanted to relieve stress would hang out. There was a blue-haired man who loved and enjoyed serving the drinks at the counter as he was accompanied by a man with an afro.

On one end is a long-nosed guy who was telling a story to a short guy or probably a kid. He wore a pink hat on top of his head, his face too awed at the story he was hearing or more like a lie. But they were enjoying the night with a couple of beers.

On another end lies a small group of females who wore worried looks as they watched the blue-haired girl taking all of the liquors straight as if she was simply drinking water. She looked drunk already but she insisted on drinking still. Because she wanted to forget even just for tonight. And that was why they all accompanied her because they worried that she might do something stupid. Besides, she is an important person.

"Vivi, that's already the tenth bottle, haven't you had enough?" Robin asked her friend calmly as she sipped on her own. Vivi raised her head, her eyes dried with tears she had just cried for the whole day.

"I still want more," she said and forced a smile. "Just for tonight."

"But Vivi – " Nami interfered and sighed. "We still have a session tomorrow. You should not drink too much. You'd be suffering from severe headache tomorrow."

Vivi gave a bitter smile to the orange-head. They were a weird combination of models. She grew up with Nami so they knew each other too well. When they decided to accept the offer of modeling despite Cobra's protest, they met some other good people like Robin, Caimie and Boa. While Robin looked the smartest, Nami was closest. Boa seemed intelligent as well but she mostly keep things to herself. That did not stop her though from joining her friends when they needed each other. Now, Caimie is the youngest and the liveliest. She is too naïve as well that sometimes, her kindness is already exploited by many. If not for the others, people would still continue exploiting the naiveté that seemed to be her trait.

When it comes to relationship, not all of them are committed. Nami is already dating a blond model as well as cook. His name is Sanji. The man maybe such an idiot when it comes to any girls, but his love for Nami is real. Sometimes though, it annoys Nami whenever he happened to swoon in front of other females. But that's one thing amusing about Sanji.

Now, Robin is actually engaged to the man across the counter who was serving drinks with his afro friend. Franky. The two had already been going steady long before Vivi became friends with Robin. In fact, her relationship with an ordinary man had actually taken the attention of media and they loved prying over her private life. Some commented how unlucky she was to have ended up with a guy who is merely a bartender in a well-known club. Of course they don't know that he owns the club as well. Sometimes, people are just too judgmental and they loved to find faults to destroy anyone. It is a good thing Robin had always been a sensible woman who chose to ignore all the rumors about her.

Caimie is single and she planned to be that way. From the looks of it, she was the one who loved modeling so much that she hardly had anytime to even pay attention to any guy at all. She would like this man and that man today but it easily fades. Her passion for her career is more important to her.

Boa is a difficult case. She hated men in general. Her hate rooted from her past which she never wanted to reopen anymore. Among all of them, save for Vivi herself, Boa had some family left. She lived with two sisters who are working in a publishing company. Though she might be a bit vain, she was still a good woman at heart. And all of them prayed that she would let go of her bitter past.

Robin too had a terrible past which continued haunting her but for the woman, running away from it is pretty pointless. She might just as well face it head-on. She's a brave woman.

Now Vivi…

She had a smooth relationship with her childhood friend, Kohza and she thought it was going well for her. Until she found out earlier that he is seeing another woman and is practically cheating on her. That's the reason she is now drinking this night to forget about the pain and betrayal she had to suffer – even just for one night. Then, tomorrow, she would have to act like nothing happened and that she can live without him. After all, he is but a man.

"I swear I'll have Sanji skin him alive if he ever shows up again," Nami continued.

Looking around, Vivi noticed that most are already starting to dance. She stood up after drinking one glass again. She swayed a little and she felt a little dizzy – being one who never really drinks at all. "Where are you going?" Caimie asked.

"I'm going to enjoy this night and forget about him," she said while tasting bile in her mouth. She had always trusted Kohza and what pained her more is his betrayal. She could not accept that he actually chose someone over her. That's what's making her angry and she decided that she would get even.

Walking towards the center, her eyes scanned her surrounding. She could not find anyone who could actually interest her at all. She shook her head idly then decided to start dancing with the tune as her hips slowly swayed. Her father would surely get mad if he saw a respectable daughter dancing like this in this crowded place.

Boa sighed as her chin rested on her palm. "That's why men are scum on earth," she muttered cynically as she sympathizes with her friend. Having seen Vivi crying almost the whole day over some stupid guy made her hate men more. They're all selfish and think of themselves only. They thought that women are mere toys for them.

"We better take Vivi off the dancing floor," Robin suggested. "She's starting to attract attention."

Indeed. Vivi continued dancing seductively that the men had all stopped from what they were doing and simply gawked at the woman who was unconsciously drawing the attention of the crowd to herself. Boa hissed when some had already given Vivi a leery look. "Men are really disgusting," she said and was the one who stood up. "I'll go take her."

.

.

.

He had been watching from the dark corner as he continued to drink alone while waiting for his companion. He just came back from the Headquarters and was given the permission to spend the week off before they'd be assigned to the Middle East. He was thankful for the short break given to him.

He needed it. He is so damn bored with his routine life and decided to do something new. So he decided to drop by this place. He had not come here for many years and he was glad the business is doing good. He was so proud of Franky for achieving this much.

He saw the blue-haired dancing like crazy, oblivious of her surrounding. one look at her face tells him she is not in her right mind that moment. People tend to do crazy things when they get drank after all or when they are having some problems. She's either of the two. He sighed and glanced at his watch.

Luffy said he is still on his way and Zoro wondered if he could wait that long. Luffy is a soldier like him who was given a temporary leave as requested. Zoro, Luffy, Franky and Sanji were all childhood friends and most of them are orphans. They went to the same school together and excelled in their own area of expertise. When they reached college, they have started going their separate ways to chase on their own dreams, to follow the path laid out for them.

Franky had taken Business Administration despite his skill in craftsmanship. He could have taken up Engineering instead but he did not. Though from time to time, some companies still sought out his service despite not having earned the degree in Engineering. The mere fact that he was a protégé of the great Tom was enough to give him credit and Franky had proven time and time again that he is a genius when it comes to ship manufacturing. After graduating, he had a partnership with Iceburg who owns the Galley-la Company, the biggest company manufacturing ships. After earning profits, he put up this club which boomed in the past years.

Sanji finished Hotel Restaurant and Management and later helped with his foster father in running Barratie. Aside from that, he works as a model. When Luffy asked him once why he suddenly joined the modeling world, his reason is to seek out girls. He had always been the ladies' man. From the latest he had heard, he is dating one of the woman across him. The one with orange hair and from what he could tell from their last talk, Sanji was serious in marrying her. He's merely waiting for her to say yes.

Only him and Luffy enrolled in an Academe. After passing the examinations, they were sent to America and trained under SEAL. So they rarely come home here. They often only hear news about their friends from the media or from them directly. A year after graduating from SEAL, they were sent in various countries such as Bosnia as soldiers. But having noticed their potential, they were taken out from the war and were assigned undercover works – which is the reason why they were being sent to Middle East.

Him and Luffy had faced death countless times, had actually trifled with it and despite being warned by some comrades that going to Middle East is suicide, they still took the job. However, they were given a week to have a break because one would never know if they could come out alive after all.

Standing up, he made a hand sign towards Franky that he would be going to the bathroom. Franky nodded his head as he raised one bottle. He did not bother glancing at that crazy woman once again.

.

.

.

Boa raised her brow and took a few steps back as she recognized the look on her friend's face. "Oh no…" she said and shook her head, giving Vivi a warning look. She glanced at the others but they were now on with their own business.

Vivi's face was sweaty now as her hand flew to her mouth. The audience had already lost interest when Boa had pulled Vivi from the center and they were now standing near the doorway. "I think I'm going to be sick," Vivi muttered and fled towards the nearby door.

Boa sighed. "Stupid," she mumbled in annoyance. "Your body could not handle that big amount of liquor."

Vivi did not reach the comfort room in time because the moment she opened the door, she bumped into someone and unable to control her vomit, she puked right in front of him.

"What the – " she heard a man growl as she stared at his feet while sighing in relief.

Moving away from the man, she leaned on the wall as she felt her body suddenly weaken. Her eyelids started to drop. The liquor must be taking its effect on her now. She raised her head and amidst the blurry eyes, she saw a shade of green. His face was dark as he scowled at her in annoyance.

"If you don't have a tolerance, then don't be so stupid drinking more than you could handle," he barked, his voice laced with every bit of irritation and anger.

Vivi, still out of her mind since a while ago studied him before she broke into a grin. Leaning away from the wall, she leaned her face close to him. He smells of pure masculine scent. "Marry me, stranger."

.

.

.

Zoro frowned upon hearing the statement coming from the woman. Is she out of her mind? What person in her right mind would suddenly ask a stranger to marry her? He was right about her. She is real nuts. He took a step back. "Go ask someone else," he barked the order.

Glancing at his watch, Zoro decided to leave. It seems Luffy was held up so there's no point waiting for that idiot. He just has to call him tomorrow then. As of the moment, he was set on going home.

The woman tugged at his arm when he was about to turn around. Tilting his head a little, he studied her closely. Her eyes were full of sadness. "Marry me," she repeated in a steady voice this time. Aghast, Zoro could only look at her. "I promised myself earlier that I would marry the first man to come to me."

"I did not come to you," he pointed out and tried to free himself from her hold. What had he suddenly gotten himself into?

"My name is Vivi."

"I'm not interested to know," he growled again. "Now go back inside."

She ignored him when she stepped a little closer to him again in a daze. "Nice meeting…" her voice trailed off when she went black and Zoro had no choice but to catch her in his arms while he wondered what he would do. It is no surprise to see her passing out. After all, she barely held onto consciousness.

Maybe he should just leave her here? He shook his head at the thought. He might be rude sometimes and uncaring towards any women but it is against his manners to actually just leave anyone – especially an unconscious woman – in a place like this. He could not just go inside carrying her. That would attract too much attention.

Sighing in frustration, he scooped her up in his arms and decided to bring her with him. He will just have to call Franky or Sanji to inform their girlfriends about where she is so they could come pick her up. He does not want to be troubled anymore by bringing her to her own place.

.

.

.

Luffy blinked for the fifth time when he arrived at Franky's place to find Zoro gone. Scratching his head, he walked towards Franky. "Eh? Where'd Zoro go?" he whined. From his looks, it's so hard to tell that he is a trained soldier. His face is that of an innocent and stupid man which is contradictory to Zoro's stern features. But somehow, despite being poles apart, the two are always in synch especially when they are in combat – it was something which actually caught the attention of the top brass.

Franky looked up and his face lit with happiness at the sight of his other friend. "Luffy, pal," he said as they shared a man to man hug for a split second before Luffy took a seat at the stool and looked around. "Man, this place looks like it is getting bigger and better," he commented with a grin. "How've you been?"

There is no need to even ask about it. franky has the look of a contented man. Stable financially and stable relationship. What more could he ask for? He had one of the prettiest girls alive. He jerked his head towards the direction of Robin. "Always well…what with a woman like her."

Noticing the contentment in his voice, Luffy grinned. "When do you plan to get married?"

"Sometime next month. I expect you all to be there of course," Franky answered as he cleaned one glass.

The grin left Luffy's face before he scratched his head. Noticing it, Franky sighed. "Don't tell me…you can't."

The man gave a reluctant smile. "Well…it depends."

"Where are you being sent this time?" Franky asked casually. Luffy gave him one steady look. Franky and Sanji never knew that they are no longer part of the soldiers deployed to war zone areas. What they were assigned with was more dangerous.

"Somewhere," he said. "Gimme my drink already," Luffy whined to divert the subject of talking about their pending job. If Franky does not know about it, then perhaps even Zoro had not told him anything. Mah, not that Zoro would be the type to divulge such important undercover job. He never would – even to his most trusted friends.

"Baka, you don't drink." Franky said and hit Luffy's head a little before grinning widely when Robin approached and sat to a stool next to Luffy. "Do you need anything more, Robin?" he asked.

The woman gave a serene smile as she leaned her elbow on the counter. "No."

"Oh," Franky nodded and turned to Luffy. "This one here is Monkey D. Luffy, a friend. Luffy, this is my fiancée Robin."

The raven-haired man fixed his position so he could face Robin fully before giving a wide grin. "Hello. Nice meeting you, Robin."

Said woman smiled at the warm welcome. "Oh? So you're Luffy. He always talked about you and someone like Roronoa-san."

The grin never left his face as he nodded. "Ah, that would be Zoro," he said and glanced around again. "Man, but I thought he would be waiting. He's impatient as always."

Franky filled a customer's drink nearby. "He said he'd be going to the bathroom but I surmised he left already since he never returned."

Luffy jumped down from the stool and shook Robin's hand. "It's really nice meeting you, Robin," he said and turned to Franky who was already frowning at the abrupt departure. "Franky, I'd be goin' ahead. Tell Sanji I dropped by since I'd be flying tomorrow morning."

"Ha?" Franky dropped one glass much to the surprise of those nearby. Even Robin studied Franky's baffled look. "Ya barely stayed here for a day and you are already leaving? How about Zoro?" Franky could not explain it but there is a nagging feeling inside him. Call it intuition but this is the first time in the rare times when they'd be leaving that Franky felt afraid.

Luffy maintained his grin though it decreased a little. "He'd be staying for a week or less. It depends on him. I have to fly over some place. I heard that's where my brother had been staying for long."

With that, he walked away. Franky watched the back of his friend and felt a chill run down his spine. He felt afraid for them. "What does your friend do?" Robin asked suddenly, noting the worried look from her man.

He seemed a little surprise when someone spoke to him as shown from the slight flash from his eyes. "Uh, sorry. I must have spaced out. Luffy travels a lot. He and Zoro. To be honest, we don't know what they really do. It's been years and we felt like they are hiding something," he admitted with a sigh. Hopefully, this feeling would fade…this troubling feeling.

.

.

.

Sanji grabbed his mobile as he sautéed something. He glanced at his watch. It's already near midnight. He just arrived from his own shooting. Name said she could not meet him since they are worried sick about Vivi. She had filled him in with the details and he does want to beat Kohza to death. Vivi does not deserve to be treated. She's a fine woman. His thought about her and Nami fled away when he saw the name of the caller.

Pressing the answer button, he spoke. "Oh? You called, marimo?" he greeted but his voice could barely keep the excitement. It's been three years since they last talked together.

"Urusai, you shitty cook," came the growl from the end of the line.

Sanji smirked. "So, you're here?"

"Hn."

"And Luffy too?"

"Yes but that's not the reason why I called," he said, not bothering to hide the annoyance from his voice. "Could you come over and bring your girlfriend with you."

"My girlfriend is mine to keep in case you plan – "

"Stupid," Zoro hissed. "If you don't want to bring her along then come and fetch this crazy woman over here."

"Oi marimo, don't call a woman crazy," he chided as his eyebrow twitched. That's something that he had observed about Zoro. It's not like he disrespects women. Heck, he had an odd way of showing it but that's beside the point. The point is Zoro is always rude to any female. It's like he never give a damn about them which often drove them into arguments way back in high school.

"Hai, hai," he conceded and that made Sanji doubt his friend even more. "I'd be hanging up already cook." Sanji could hear a very loud noise in the background and heard Zoro yell some unprintable oath before the line went off. Sanji stared at his phone for a while. Been a while since he heard that man cursing all the deities. A smirk crossed his face. He might as well take his time in going there to give the woman more space to annoy Zoro.

.

.

.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?!!!" Zoro bellowed as he threw his mobile to the couch and rushed to the living room to find the woman playing with the stereo. After dropping her to his bed, he left and went to his dojo to train a little. It had been his hobby to practice kendo since he was young. He was wiping his sweat from his face as he made his way upstairs while talking to Sanji when he heard a loud noise.

The woman stood up and swayed a little, an indication that she is still under the influence of liquor. "Oh, hello stranger. So you brought me here," she said and looked around.

"Would you turn that music off???" he demanded in ire. "You're disturbing the neighborhood!"

Ignoring him, Vivi jumped into the couch like a child and giggled from her private joke perhaps. Zoro sighed in frustration and switched off the stereo before giving her a glare. "Listen here, stranger," he said, mimicking the name she's calling him. "First, you are not in your own house so you listen to my word!" he started in a stern voice. "Second, you go and prepare since they'd be coming to fetch you."

For a moment, her face turned sober as she studied him closely. Despite being drunk, she could still think clearly and she was serious when she asked him to marry her so he could spite Kohza. But what amazed her now is the fact that he does not act like one of the fan boys. He does not even look like he knew her or had seen her face somewhere when in truth she's a famous personality together with her group of friends.

Standing up, she gave a hand sign. "Wait here," she said and went to the comfort room. She had explored the place earlier so she knew where to find it. reaching the sink, she turned the faucet and cleaned her face to help getting her sober. A few minutes later, she returned to the living room to find the man already watching television. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I don't just give my name to anyone," he answered in a rude voice.

Vivi huffed at the brusque attitude. "I remembered what I said before I passed out."

"I don't remember anything," he answered without looking at her.

Annoyed, Vivi pulled his ear to the shock of Zoro – he who was trained could not even deflect this simple attack. "Ouch! Would you stop that?!" he ordered, his face getting flush in annoyance. Vivi continued pulling his ear.

"You're rude!" she hissed and let go of his ear when she realized she was doing the same thing she always did to Kohza when they were young. Remembering the man, she felt a stab of pain in her chest.

The man only glared and ignored her comment. Vivi was wondering how to ask him again when the doorbell rang. "Oi, marimo!" a shout was heard. "Hurry up and open this already."

Vivi blinked. The voice seemed familiar. Turning to the man, she found him already yawning as he headed towards the door in boredom. Vivi remained where she was and waited for the visitor at this ungodly hour. She glanced at the place. The man had few belongings around. A few appliances though they looked expensive enough. It's as if the man does not need more things.

"You've gone rusty, shitty cook," she heard the man speak and though she could not see him, she felt like he is smirking to whoever arrived.

"Bastard," the other voice cursed. "Anyway, why won't you let us in."

Silence and Vivi turned to see who the people are only to gape in shock upon seeing Sanji and Nami. Nami looked like she was still processing whatever she saw outside that it took her longer to notice her friend who was just as surprised as she is. It was Sanji who spoke. "Vivi?"

Coming to her senses, Nami finally turned to her friend. "Vivi," she explained and went to her. "You had us worried. Boa kept looking for you."

Smiling hesitantly, Vivi just toyed with her hair. "Uhm…about that…"

"Oi, marimo, you just called this woman crazy a while ago," Sanji turned to his friend and gave a kick which the other deftly blocked, his face still wearing a smirk.

"What's this? Modeling sure softened your skills," he said and released the man's leg. He turned to his unwanted guest.

"You know each other?" Vivi whispered, still recovering from shock upon finding out that her friend's boyfriend is actually connected to this rude man.

Sanji smiled warmly. "Mah, it seems you were unfortunate to meet this stupid marimo," he said. "Anyhow, oi, meet Vivi. Vivi-chan, this is Zoro."

Name sighed. "You know him?" it was her turn to ask this time.

Vivi turned to her friend and a wicked smile curved her lips. "He's going to be my husband," she ignored the shock faces of Nami and Sanji as she fixed her gaze on Zoro who chose to pretend like he heard nothing at all. "So again, I'll say it. Marry me, stranger."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I'm back with the second chapter. Sorry it took the update quite long. Anyway, for my first three reviewers - Francis Wolfang, cb and Ledillentant - thanks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece as well as the characters mentioned hereafter. All of those rights belongs to Mr. Oda.**

Nami pulled Vivi's ear when they were both at the kitchen. "Are you crazy?" she asked in a hiss with her hands on her hips. She had never thought Vivi would be capable of doing something this stupid – to suddenly marry a man she does not know just to spite her former man. Vivi who was always sensible with the things she does in life – Vivi who would always think things through had actually thought of something so undeniably absurd.

"No," Vivi answered, her hands across her chest. "I decided on it even before he brought me here."

Her eyes widened. "_He_ brought you here?" she shrieked. "The nerve of the man." She stomped outside to seek out the green-haired man while Vivi was left sighing to herself before she decided to follow her friend and see what she's up to. She found him glaring at the moss head who chose to ignore her.

"How dare you!" Nami said with disdain. "How could you just bring my friend over here?"

This time, he raised his head and glared at her as well. Sanji chose to exit the scene to prepare their late midnight dinner. "What are you talking about?" he asked clueless.

Name stomped her foot in annoyance. "You have no right to just bring a drunken woman here when you know she had some companions with her!"

Vivi noticed the annoyance from the man. She had no doubt he is going to argue with Nami but Vivi would have none of that. Her mind is made up and she will do everything to make this man agree. For a short while, she had already found this man interesting. "Nami…we…you know," she stated and saw his eyes had gone cold. For a moment, Vivi shivered. But she chose to continue. "So we'd be marrying each other tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Nami shrieked again as she reached for her phone to call for the others. Zoro had no idea that his house would soon turn into a meeting place this late night. He turned to the blue-haired and saw her smiling wickedly at him.

"Don't just make up some stories," he said coldly, his voice does not sound annoyed or frustrated. It was plain cold. But Vivi was stubborn so she chose to ignore the warning bells in her head and continued.

"I won't if you would just say yes," she said when Nami went to the veranda to talk to Robin or Boa perhaps. At least the two would help her up. Caimie would just squeal in delight.

Zoro waved his hand off to actually brush her statement. "Why would I?" he asked in challenge.

Vivi's answer was a shrug. Zoro turned on his heel just as Sanji stepped out from the kitchen. "Oi, cook, I'd be at the dojo. Just inform me when you're all leaving."

He did not bother to give Vivi a second look as the door closed behind with a slam. Vivi blinked and wondered if that was an indication that he was angry. Since a while ago, she had not seen him angry yet – just annoyed and irritated then plain cold.

"I heard what you were talking about," Sanji spoke as he lit his cigarette. "You're brave to have actually asked him to marry you."

"Well…he's the first man I've ran across a while ago," she said to justify it.

Sanji smiled at her kindly. "You think by marrying him, you can have your vengeance?"

"Somehow."

"I can't say I am not angry at that bastard because he cheated on you. Damn but I want to kill him," Sanji said with a hiss. "But I'd say you're being reckless. Zoro…cannot give his name to anyone."

That got her curious. "Why? Is it so valuable to him?"

Sanji's answer was a wry smile. "Mah…in any case, I congratulate your courage."

"Neh Sanji," she called when he was about to go back to the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"How come I never saw him before?" he asked with curiosity. "I mean in all the years that we've known you, he never was around."

"It's because he is not always around," he said with a tilt in his head. "That's why he could never give his name to anyone."

_What was that?_ Vivi wondered. Strange but Vivi felt more curious about the man more than a while ago. To think that he is friends with Sanji…if so, then he might be friends with Franky too…

.

.

.

Zoro wanted to curse in front of the group. He returned here after an hour only to find that his unwanted guest list had increased in number. Seated in the living room enjoying her coffee is a raven-haired woman with blue eyes. Across her is another rave-haired beauty sitting with her legs crossed, her arms across her chest as she gave someone a pointed look.

Beside her is a green-haired girl since she looked more like a girl than the rest of the females around. "What the hell is this?" he breathed in an aggravated voice. Sanji appeared on time with a tray on his hand.

"Oh? I thought you'd be spending your night at the dojo still sulking about it," he commented offhandedly and handed a glass of coffee towards the other woman. "Here Boa-chan."

"Who's sulking?" Zoro gritted his teeth.

Before Sanji could speak, the woman with longer black hair stood up to face him. "Are you the one?" she asked coldly.

"Am I what?" Zoro challenged, his voice still displeased.

"You did something to her, if not Vivi would not demand marriage from a stranger."

Zoro huffed. "Tch. You keep weaving more stories," he said. "I want you all out of this house in thirty minutes. Shitty cook can accompany you out." The females winced at the cuss word. Does this man love cursing just as much as Sanji?

He wondered how he managed to prolong his patience until this moment. But since his mood is already ruined by that crazy woman, he is not in the mood to argue with anyone. It's apparent that they won't give up their argument anyway.

The group watched as he entered the single room. Then Caimie turned to Vivi. "He's cool," she said in delight. "Neh, Vivi-chan, he looked cool than Kohza."

"So that's the Zoro huh?" Robin muttered before turning to Vivi. "May we ask why you're doing this? A noble person like you should not be doing this."

"And what would your father do if he learned his only daughter stooped so low and asked a stranger to marry her only to get back at the man who cheated on her?" Boa continued.

But Vivi's mind was already made up. She turned to Sanji. "What can make him change his mind?" she ignored her friends.

"Nothing," he answered truthfully. "Give it up Vivi. You can have your vengeance differently. Show him you moved on."

"In a single day?" Nami asked doubtfully. She sighed and faced Vivi seriously. "Do you even understand what marriage entails Vivi? It's not just about living together in a single house nor having the man's name for yourself. It's something deeper. And as of the moment, you are not capable of doing that to another man."

"Nicely spoken," Robin agreed.

"Vivi…a princess like you should keep things in mind. You have a name to protect. Just entering in a marriage that is doomed to fall would create scandals for your kingdom."

"Doomed to fall?" Vivi asked then smiled. "What if we happen to meet at a common ground? Marriage is not just about love too you know."

Caimie shook her head. "You're making it sound like a business deal."

Vivi nodded. "Yes. It could work if both parties would make it."

Name gave her a wry smile. "But you're not talking about "both parties" because the man is hell-bent in saying no," this time she turned to Sanji. "What's with your friend anyway? He had been nothing but a total jerk in a few minutes."

Sanji puffed out smoke from his cigarette. "He's probably tired and was not accepting to be suddenly caught in this stuff."

Robin turned to Vivi. "Are you really serious about doing this? You don't even know him well."

Vivi nodded. "I know but the fact that he is good friends with Sanji spokes a lot of him already."

"Have you ever thought that he might have someone else?" Nami pointed out. Vivi had actually told them the truth that she was the one who asked him to marry her and that he probably brought her here when she passed out. "Does he?" she asked as an afterthought to Sanji.

Sanji shrugged. "Nope."

Vivi smiled victoriously. "See? It might work."

"Or it might not," Robin spoke again while Boa just sipped her tea. The latter figured its useless talking to her when she's made up her mind. "I heard that he and Monkey-san travels a lot."

"Oh? You heard about Luffy?" Sanji asked suddenly at the mention of the other name. Robin nodded and decided not to tell Vivi that it's pointless marrying a man who would leave in a few days. "He dropped by Franky's place a while ago in search for Roronoa-san."

Sanji snorted. "Tch. The two didn't even bother informing us they'd be coming." He glanced at his watch. "We should probably leave. It is getting late and that idiot does not want anyone around now. He's grumpy when he wakes up in a sour mood."

.

.

.

He woke at the sound of the alarm.

Standing up, he walked idly outside his room to prepare for morning exercise. It was a good thing the blond had the sense in him to actually get all of the women out of his house. A guy like him finds them all troublesome especially that crazy woman. Closing the door behind him, his eyes became alert when he sensed a presence of another person inside.

Carefully, he headed to the kitchen while preparing his body for any attack to come though he found it fairly absurd to have someone come after him here. Then his alertness instantly faded when he heard someone humming from the kitchen. The alert expression was soon replaced with a frown then annoyance when he finally found her preparing food. She looked so comfortable.

"What the hell are you doing here woman?" he asked menacingly, his mood dark already. Last night, he was tolerant of her presence but today might prove different.

The woman raised her head and gave a sunny smile. "Good morning, stranger," she greeted cheerfully, ignoring the menace in his voice. Sanji was right, the man seemed grumpy in the morning. Heck, his aura is already dark.

Moving towards her in fluid motion, the man gripped her right arm making Vivi wince in pain and surprise. "That's not an answer. I repeat, what the hell are you still doing here?"

Though surprised, Vivi gently jerked her arm away when he loosened his hold. "I'm here to nag you," she answered.

His eyes hardened at the playful answer. Does this woman not even fear him? "Get out," he ordered, his finger pointing at the door.

"I won't. I was serious last night."

"And I don't give a damn."

Sighing, Vivi faced him fully and studied the stern face. It was this time that she realized he is actually good-looking. Last night, she did not pay much attention to his physical looks but now that she had really concentrated on his face, she realized he is actually handsome though his look is definitely not the prince-type. It's more like the enigmatic type of looks. Looking away, she focused her attention on setting the plates as her back was turned on him now.

"Sanji-kun never spoke about you before so I was really surprised last night," she started a conversation. It may take a little while to convince this man to marry her.

"Tch."

"How come we never saw you?"

Zoro wanted to actually yell in aggravation. The woman is dense. Can't she even feel that he does not want to talk to her let alone have her inside his house? Her skull must be so thick. His stomach grumbled when he smelled the aroma of food she just served so he unconsciously sat down.

"None of your business," he answered her rudely though.

She simply raised her brow. At least he was answering. She thought he would continue insisting on letting her out this moment. "Where do you plan to go today?"

"Why would you want to know?" he asked back. Vivi took a seat and served his food like a dutiful wife. A wry smile curved her lips when she realized what she is doing. She's acting domestically to a stranger she wanted to marry.

"I want to come with you. After all, I should get to know you better – being my future husband."

This time, Zoro leaned on the chair and gave her a pointed look. He could not help but just sigh in frustration. Her skull is indeed thick. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to?" he asked. Perhaps if he would just talk some sense into her, then she would change her mind.

And finally leave him in peace.

"A couple of times already," she answered. "How about we eat already?" she suggested.

He scowled. "Don't act like this is your house."

"It would be if we get married."

"I don't get it," he said. "Either you're too thick-headed or just – "

"ZORO! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Vivi straightened and glanced at the moss head. His face was annoyed as he stood up. Vivi wondered who could be the person this time. He sounded like he was shouting from down below – four floors down the building.

"Argh," she heard him mutter under his breath as he went to the veranda and looked down below. Without being told to, Vivi followed him and held onto the railing to look down as well. She saw a guy wearing a straw-hat – a straw hat? – his hands on his mouth when he realized that people are already staring at him.

"Weird," Vivi commented with amusement. "Is he an idiot?"

"He is," he agreed nonchalantly. "Oi, Luffy, don't you know how to simply come up and knock?" he shouted to the man below.

"Ehe," he answered cheekily and ran off towards the building. Zoro turned to Vivi and decided to make use of her. "You might as well prepare tons of food because that idiot is an eating machine."

Vivi beamed when he talked to her. Oh, so this man could actually be nice from time to time. "Seriously?" she asked, not wanting to believe such exaggeration. Is there such a man who could actually eat so much?

But she should just have taken his words seriously because by the time Luffy entered the suite, he was on the kitchen right away and in a few minutes, the food served on the table was already gone. Vivi opened her mouth to speak but closed it. she just could not believe he is a glutton.

"More!" Luffy demanded as he turned around, his mouth still full with the last he took. Zoro sighed. This day could not get any worse. He is stuck with a stubborn woman and his stubborn friend. He wondered if getting used to Luffy's stubborn attitude made him tolerate the woman's hardheadedness as well.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked finally and pulled a seat while Vivi remained standing, studying the raven haired as he raided the refrigerator already.

"Ah, Zoro, you don't have much food here," Luffy complained as he glanced over his shoulder, his mouth still chewing.

"Would you just settle down for a bit?" Zoro finally hissed as he stood up and pulled Luffy by the collar and sat him down on one chair. "Honestly, waking up with a complete stubborn woman in my house and having a glutton like you as well – you're all making my head hurt."

Luffy swallowed and blinked. "Woman?" he asked. "What woman?"

Vivi's jaw dropped in shock. Could this man be any slower? She was like standing there already for a while. Zoro hit Luffy's head in irritation. "Notice things first."

This time, Luffy looked around and settled his eyes on the blue-haired. "Cool…you had a woman?" he turned to Zoro again after giving her a grin. Zoro slapped his forehead and wanted to bang Luffy's head on the table.

"I-don't-have-a-woman, stupid," he said slowly. He turned to her. "Oi, this is Luffy."

Vivi grimaced. Is that how this man calls anyone? Then she turned to Luffy. "_You're_ Luffy?" she asked.

"That's right," he answered.

"So…why are you here again?" Zoro asked.

"To eat. I don't have enough cash with me," Luffy answered proudly and again, Vivi could only gape in shock. How could this moss-head, Sanji, Franky and this idiot all be friends when their attitudes don't seem to actually click? "I already used it in buying a ticket for my flight."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Or you're just too lazy to actually line-up in a bank for withdrawal," he countered. "Now that you have eaten, you can haul your ass out of here together with this woman and leave me in peace."

"No way!" Luffy answered vehemently. "You're going to accompany me to the airport."

"You are not a child and I am not your mother!" Zoro answered with annoyance. But Luffy seemed to have a charm over the serious man because a few minutes later, Vivi found herself dragged with Zoro as they both accompanied him to the airport. She found the man amusing and entertaining and from what she saw, the two complemented each other.

While Zoro is serious, Luffy is laidback. The two are poles apart but that is exactly how they were able to become good friends. It's funny how she was able to deduce that much. Besides, she was able to see a good-natured side of the serious guy.

"So…see you there soon," Luffy said to him with meaning.

"Hmm."

Then Luffy turned to Vivi and studied her before he turned to Zoro again. "Nah, Zoro, you had a hidden wife?"

The answer he got was a hit in the head as Zoro growled. "The heck I have!"

"Then who is she?" he asked.

Vivi sighed. He's real slow. He had been talking to her from time to time while they were on their way here and this is the only time he would be asking such question. "I'm Vivi. Nice to meet you, Luffy."

He grinned. "Ehe, I thought for a moment, you're his woman. Be safe," he said to her. "So…ja na."

"Ja."

The two watched as Luffy made his way inside before Zoro whirled and walked away. Vivi followed. "Hey, where would he go?"

"Someplace. He had been looking for his brother," was the curt answer. "Anyway, don't follow me around."

She did not pay heed to his words though and continued following behind him while remembering a short conversation she had with Sanji before she decided to stay behind.

"_Vivi…you're a nice woman…a good one and passionate too. We all know how you value a commitment," Sanji started when the rest had gone outside already._

"_Meaning?"_

"_We all want you to be happy…to get married too…but you're still young and there is no need in getting rush." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Marriage just not entails love. It entails commitment and putting down roots – something my friend will not be able to do just yet. So don't just offer something like that to him. Think about your future afterwards."_

She shook her head. She was about to speak when someone beat her to it.

"Vivi!"

Her body stiffened at the voice. It was curiosity that made Zoro stop as well and turn to find the woman frozen on the spot as a man wearing glasses moved towards them in few strides. Stopping right in front of her, Kohza held her shoulders but Vivi immediately jerk away. "What the – "

"Don't you dare touch me," Vivi hissed.

"But – what's wrong with you?" he asked with a frown before turning his attention to the man who stood behind her. "And who are you?" he asked dangerously.

Zoro's answer was a shrug. "Oi, woman, it seems someone came to fetch you," he said to her but his eyes were on the man as he studied him carefully. Ignoring him, he turned to Vivi once more.

"Vivi, I could not contact you yesterday and you did not show up at our meeting," he said, frowning. "Or are you cheating on me and went with this man instead?"

Her head whipped into his direction, her eyes with fire. The nerve of this man! "How dare you imply such thing when you were the one who actually cheated on me."

For a moment, color drained from his face before he masked it away again. However, his voice quivered a little. "What are you talking about?"

"I wonder," she said. "It's over between us Kohza. You can kiss our engagement goodbye."

Kohza's face could not be whiter. "Y-You can't be serious."

"I am," Vivi said as she raised her chin.

"But it was already announced in the kingdom. There is no way you could actually shame yourself by getting out from the engagement," Kohza stated, his voice filled with challenge and delight knowing it was true.

"Oh, the kingdom will see me married alright but not to the likes of you," she said with a small smile on her lips. "You don't deserve me anyway. I'm far more important than your woman," she stated with bile on her mouth. What was actually painful was that the woman was her friend as well. Kohza and Rasa were her friends and she trusted them. She whirled. "If you don't have anything else to say, then ja."

Kohza was about to grab her arm when a steely hand stopped him from his attempt. It was the man behind her. He was giving him a warning look. "Learn to give up, man."

"Tch. Don't interfere asshole," Kohza said spitefully and his left hand moved to deliver a punch which was easily blocked by the man's free hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said again in warning before he released him. "Tch. To think she'd be acting so stupidly for the likes of you."

He did not bother giving Kohza a second look as he followed the blue-haired. It was reflex a while ago that made him stop the man from grabbing Vivi. But he could not understand why he has to follow her now. He was just bent on sending her away a while ago, wasn't he?

"Thank you," she murmured when he finally caught up with her.

"Don't get me wrong but I simply acted on a whim. After all, I don't like him for acting so superior," he said. He glanced at her and saw her eyes looking far away. Again, he wondered why he spoke the sentence next. "I'd be dropping Sanji's place. Want to come?"

She turned to him with a look of disbelief. "Sure?"

"Never mind," he said afterwards and walked away but Vivi followed suit, an amused smile on her lips. This guy is impossible but it seems he had his own way of showing things. If only he would already say yes to her proposal. Honestly, what's with his name that he does not want to give it to anyone?

"Hey, wait for me," she whined when their gap is already increasing. The man walked fast. She could not keep pace with him. He only snorted.

.

.

.

AN: Uhm…the following chaps would be focused first on how the two would interact for the whole week since it is already mentioned that Zoro would be leaving in a week or less.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. I know it has been very long since I last posted my update for this one. I have been focusing on some other stuffs back then and some other stories instead. But just to let you know, I am not abandoning this one. So many thanks to the following people and I sincerely hope you haven't given up on this yet. _School Escapee, Ledilettant, Francis Wolfang, Zero Reader, MASSEXPLOSION,eert, and GalanthaDreams._

Standard disclaimer still applies.

…

…

"I'm coming," Zoro snarled at the insistent knock from the door. He was roused from his sleep at four in the morning by this visitor and he would make sure he would make the person pay for it. Yanking the door open forcefully, he rolled his eyes. He had somehow hoped that after yesterday, he would not get to see her personally anymore. He did invite her when he was headed to Sanj's and left in secret when he found an escape.

The woman gave a sunny smile. "Hello again," she said as she raised both hands to reveal something there. Probably food from the aroma.

"What the fuck are you doing here again?" he asked.

"Won't you let me in first?"

"No."

She slapped his hand anyway and invited herself in. Zoro could only control his displeasure as he watched her go to the kitchen. "You left without saying…goodbye," she spoke from the kitchen.

Zoro massaged the bridge of his nose. "You're not someone important so why would I?"

"Yeah I forgot about that," she agreed. "I planned to find you again but work called. I just arrived from Osaka actually. We had a late taping there."

"Who's asking?" he was thankful when he was answered with silence. At least the woman is starting to learn when to actually shut her mouth. He turned the television just in time to catch the world news. He raised his brow. It seems things in the Middle East are getting vicious for the past few days. He does not remember the number of killings there to be this big.

What world organization is behind all these? What does the figure behind it want? World domination? It's very common actually. Most powerful figures staging wars or coup de tat aimed for world domination. He turned the television off and yawned. Heck, he wanted to sleep again.

"Food is ready. Join me," Vivi appeared from the kitchen and smiled as she offered.

"I'm not hungry. Just help yourself out after," he said and stood up, stretched his arms then yawned again. "I'd be continuing my sleep."

"Hey, I came here in hope to share a very early breakfast or late dinner with someone," she complained but her voice was actually small. "I haven't had dinner yet."

Zoro merely 'hned' in answer and closed the door of his room behind him. Vivi wanted to strangle the man for being so uncaring. Well, not that he has to care anyway. They barely knew each other. They just met two nights ago. Hearing her stomach grumble, she decided to just fill it in. after all, skipping meals they say is unhealthy.

What she said was true of course. She only gets to share her meals when she's around her friends but at the big house she was renting, she ate her meals alone. Her servants refused to dine with her because in her country, servants are not to dine with their masters. But Vivi intended to change just that.

Two hours later, Zoro stepped out from his room, feeling slightly dazed. Rubbing his stomach, he made his way to the kitchen when he spotted her on the living room, comfortably sleeping like a princess in all her glory. He raised his brow. She seems to start coming here more than necessary and she felt so comfortable around his place – something he found troubling. He sighed and walked towards her to wake her up.

And thought against it when he saw just how tired she looks. "This woman is really troublesome," he muttered under his breath before he decided to bring her to his room just once so she could take a rest. He stepped out later and answered his call.

"Oi, marimo."

"What is it shitty cook?" he asked lazily as he opened the fridge for any form of edible food. No wonder Luffy complained about having no real stuff of foods. It was stuff with nothing but junks. Then again, what's the point stuffing your refrigerator with plenty of foods and only have it rot.

"If you ever do something to Vivi-chan I'm gonna kick the hell out of your shitty ass," he threatened. "She insisted on going there a while ago, according to Nami-san."

"Ah and woke me up from slumber," he continued for him. "Hey, I'd be dropping by Franky's place for a drink later. Wanna come?" he said to divert the subject. He made a note to call his partner to make sure he found his brother. It would seem that they don't have much time for luxury considering the escalating rate of killings in their area of mission.

"Oh? That's rare coming from you," Sanji said in a serious tone this time. They knew each other too well to understand that the shift in his tone meant that something is up.

"Ahou."

"Sure. What time?"

"Around lunch."

"Okay," Sanji answered. "Bring Vivi-chan along. Don't just leave her there," he said as an afterthought making Zoro growl. After hanging up, he was about to call Luffy when his fax machine sounded. Walking towards it, he pulled the paper and read the contents as he chewed on the apple he found from the fridge. He does not remember having an apple there so he guessed the woman had actually stocked his refrigerator with some fruits. He made a mental note to actually thank her.

Punching the numbers, he waited for Luffy to pick the call. "Yo, Zoro," the voice sounded happy.

"Found him?"

"Yes. I guess I had no reason to worry seeing as he was well," Luffy answered incomprehensibly. Zoro frowned realizing that Luffy is talking with his mouth stuffed again.

"The order came," he decided to tell him already. "So guess you have to cut your vacation short."

He heard a groan of complain. "Aw that sucks. I was enjoying myself around. There are lots of meats here and the food is delicious."

"Hai, hai…so, I'd be taking the flight back a day or two."

"Sure. Say hi to the others for me."

""Hmm."

By the time he finished talking with Luffy, he found her leaning on the doorjamb, her curious eyes on him. He simply raised his brow. "What?"

She shook her head. "You're really mysterious," she commented. He noticed she had already combed her hair and was ready to leave. "Sorry to have bothered you a while ago. I would be going ahead then."

"Where to?"

"Franky's place? I love hanging out there. Brook is a wonderful man who could play music and that's one reason why I loved it there."

He remembered Sanji's words and as a favor to his friend, he decided to invite her. "that's where I am headed too so…"

They rode there in silence and Vivi could feel how awkward it was for both of them. She glanced at him. He looked so serious. Yet somehow, there is something different about his seriousness now. "Are you alright?" she asked to elicit a conversation with him.

"Why would I not be?" he asked, his eyes closed.

Vivi frowned. She wondered what hardened this man. "Nothing…just asking. Listen…I know we started on the wrong foot…and it was all my fault for weaving those lies…but…I really hope you would reconsider."

"No."

She prayed for patience as it was usually her virtue. "It's only a marriage contract, I promise you that."

"No."

Her brow was starting to twitch. This man is really difficult. "We don't have to live as real couples…I just want someone whom I could present as my husband when the time comes."

This time, he glanced at her with a dry look. "I won't be that man, so give it up."

"I only want your name."

"No would do…pay someone else," he even advised as his hands were crossed in front of his chest. Vivi pouted and leaned on the backseat sulkily. Why can't Sanji help her here? He can't even give any suggestions at all to make this man say yes.

She was still sulking over it when the car reached Franky's pub. As always, it was noisy even in mid-afternoon. A lot of people really loved visiting the place. Not only does it offer good drinks but it was a nice and safe place to hang out. Not to mention that the crew working under it are all so friendly.

Zoro followed the woman inside, wondering why she was so bent in wanting to get married to a total stranger. No woman in her right sense of mind would do that…yet this woman looked crazy enough to do it. The noise inside does not bother him a bit as his eyes looked for his friends. He saw Sanji with the same group of women who went over his place one night. He frowned. He does not want to have anything to do with them anymore.

"Everyone is here…" Vivi muttered and turned to him, her sulking already over. "Well…since you don't want to accept my offer, I guess I'll stick with just being friends…friends?" she said uncertainly as she extended her right hand. Zoro blinked and looked at the hand. Friends eh? He could just name few as his friends, no woman included. There was one he met on the line of duty but she died. And there was a childhood friend who was doomed to die at an early age, beaten by a cancer that was hopelessly impossible to cure despite the stages she had went through only to prolong her life a little longer.

He was about to ignore her when he caught sight of her hopeful eyes and those eyes that are so much like Luffy, full of hope, made him accept the friendship she was offering and took her hand in handshake, much to her delight.

"Hmm."

With just that, they already made their way towards the waiting group. "Hi guys…" Vivi greeted with a warm smile.

"You're late," Nami chided and gave Zoro a glare, deciding the man to be the cause of it. Zoro on the other hand totally ignored her and pulled a seat next to the one with green hair. At that, Sanji could not help but chortle.

"What's funny shitty cook?" Zoro asked in a growl.

Sanji had to actually pound the table to release all the emotions but it was not enough as he continued laughing while pointing at him. That made Nami hit him in the head.

"What are you laughing about on your own?" she asked in a hiss.

Sanji laughed once more before he decided to answer. "It's just that looking at both of them with green hair, it made me wonder if Zoro had a sibling."

Caimie who was subject of that conversation already glanced at Zoro and blinked. Then she giggled. "Ehe…his hair is darker though."

Vivi smiled at how easily Sanji could laugh while his friend was red in the face for being the center of attention. That was the time Franky joined them with another tray of drinks. Boa commented.

"Then does that make Franky and Vivi potential siblings?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Wha – what?" Franky asked, not able to get the meaning of it yet for he was unable to hear the conversation earlier.

Vivi could not help but shake her head. "No. that could not possibly be true. My father assured me I was the only child my mother bore before she died."

They shared a little laugh before finally Vivi spoke. "I realized I have not introduced them properly before. The one next to you is Caimie, the one near Nami is Boa. This is Robin," she pointed to the woman busy reading a book. The latter raised her head and smiled. "Guys, this one here is Zoro."

"I trust you will not marry her?" Boa asked seriously.

Zoro smirked. "Trust me, I won't."

Boa nodded in satisfaction while Vivi merely rolled her eyes. The situation became suddenly tensed when finally, Franky spoke. "So, when do you leave?"

The question made Sanji look at him in surprise. The girls were aware of the silence that hung in the air as both Sanji and Franky waited for Zoro to answer. Realizing he would not, Franky continued to speak. "Luffy already left yesterday, did he not? So I know it would only be a matter of time before you'll leave as well."

"You never mentioned about this, marimo," Sanji hissed in anger. Just what is wrong with his friends? They rarely come home and when they do, they only get to spend a single day and they are gone.

"It's not like we came here for a vacation anyway, you should have at least expected it," he answered with a careless shrug. He turned to Franky. The least he could do was be honest with them so honest it is. "Two days from now. Orders came." Or not at all. He would be leaving tomorrow, he decided.

Franky raised his hands in the air in surrender while Sanji glared at him still. "And you are telling this just now because?"

It seems they were already oblivious of the fact that there are four women listening to their argument. Vivi was especially curious. Zoro shrugged. "I wouldn't answer that," he said in nonchalance. "So, you going to fret over it or we're going to drink?" he asked, his brows raised, his eyes challenging his friends to continue the conversation in front of the ladies whom Zoro had met for the second time only.

"Che, just like the usual thing, eh?" Sanji scoffed. He always hated it when Zoro and Luffy would come home for a short while then leave after to god knows where. The two never bothered to tell them about what had been happening to their lives, the dangers that they were facing and everything…

It's frustrating but he could only justify it by understanding the nature of their jobs – being soldiers sent to various places, fighting somebody else's war, risking their lives for the country they don't even belong to. Zoro reached for one bottle of beer and drank it straight, ignoring the others around. He really hated it when his friends suddenly bring the topic up in front of strangers. For him, even though they already met, the women in front of him are still strangers – people he has to be wary about.

Sanji drew a sharp breath before turning to Vivi. 'Vivi-chan, I trust he treated you well a little while ago?" he asked, wanting to divert the subject of Zoro's departure.

Surprised at the sudden attention towards her, Vivi managed to smile a little and nodded. "Yes. He, ah, was quite hospitable," she said and saw how the green-haired guy winced. But Vivi was really sure he was nice enough to carry her to his bed and not allowed her to sleep on the couch. It spoke of the man's hidden gentleness. Or that's what she wanted to believe anyway.

Her remark made Sanji glanced at the marimo and frowned. He found it rather surprising to have someone say that Zoro is a hospitable man because if anything, Zoro is a deadbeat host. He's a rude guy and does not seem to care about his surroundings. Heck, even his friends were victims of his aloofness from time to time though he does allow only one person to see his other side and that's none other than Luffy.

Because while they all grew up together, Luffy and Zoro were by far closer than the rest of them. Poles apart yes but it was their differences that made them a good team. Where one was lacking, the other complemented it. He shook his head and cursed inwardly for having his thoughts going so far. He blinked and smirked. "Well, that certainly is surprising Vivi-chan. The marimo really sucks when it comes to playing host," he said and turned to the moss head who was already starting his second bottle of drink. "Oi, marimo, I'm gonna kick the shit of you if you ever threatened Vivi to say those words to save your hide."

Taking a swig, Zoro gave Sanji his nonchalant glance before speaking. "Why the hell do I need to threaten her?" he asked with a growl.

"I don't know. You're known for being such a rude marimo so Vivi-san saying you were hospitable is quite a shocker," he mocked but Zoro had decided to just ignore Sanji.

"But Sanji, he really was nice enough to lend me his room for a short nap," Vivi came to Zoro's defense. "You really do not have to make it sound so bad. I even think he's really a nice person," she said and in a way was also relaying the same message to her friends.

Sanji grunted. Yeah sure. Zoro and Luffy are really kind people. Especially Zoro though his appearance always belied his true nature.

Boa decided to butt in. "So, instead of arguing whether or not he is really hospitable, why don't we just drink? Let's toast over the fact that he declined Vivi's offer," she said, making the other girls sweat drop at her tact or lack thereof. "I myself agree with Sanji. He does not seem hospitable enough during our first meeting."

Vivi glanced at Zoro to see if he was offended by her friend's manner of speaking but the green haired is merely drinking, enjoying the beer before turning to Franky, ignoring all of them for his peace of mind. "Oi, Franky, how come I never saw Usopp?"

Franky glanced at him. "Eh? You haven't heard? Usopp moved already and putting down roots with Kaya. He rarely pays me a visit nowadays," he answered and scratched his head. He remembered something. "Oh yeah…you remember Chopper?"

For a moment, Vivi wasn't sure but there was certainly a very positive emotion that crossed his eyes at the mention of the name before it was masked again with his indifference. "Yes. How's the boy doing?"

It was Sanji who answered with a grin. "You'd be mighty proud of him. He's doing well in school. He's been busy the past days so he never had the time to drop here."

"But Chopper always asked about you, you know," Franky continued. "He remembers you and that's why he always comes here to ask about you and Luffy. The boy you have saved before has grown and has a promising feature ahead of him."

Zoro grinned. "That's a good news. Luffy will be thrilled if I tell him about it," he said. "Who's he living with now?"

"Chopper lives alone," Sanji answered solemnly, making Zoro look at him in question. "When the woman who took him in after Dr. Hiluluk died, had passed away, her family threw Chopper out."

"Huh?"

"Well that's one reason why Chopper also comes here often if not busy from school. He is earning for his studies," Franky said. "I never wanted to have him work for me because it might distract his studies and I also offered to help him but the boy is too shy to accept any help coming from me or from Sanji. He said he always wanted to be a doctor."

The last remark earned another grin from the moss-head. 'I'm sure he will make a fine doctor someday."

Franky gave him a worried glance. "That is if he can manage to stay out of trouble," he said with a sigh of regret. "Zoro-bro, despite his intelligence which is obvious to everyone else, the boy is a troubled child ever since he was kicked out from what he called his home. It was a good thing Usopp left him his house when he moved with Kaya and from time to time supported him financially."

"So what does he always do?" he asked. They were already engrossed in their conversation about Chopper that they forgot the others who were intently listening to the interesting story.

"Fight here and there…he's sensitive when his family is mentioned. You know kids nowadays, they bully and – "

"And he ended up one of the bullied," Zoro finished for him and frowned, suddenly in deep thought. For the first time since he entered the pub earlier, Zoro felt the strong need to go see the boy whom Hiluluk had asked him to look after. He took one last swig of his drink then stood up much to the surprise of everyone.

"Uh, is something the matter?" Sanji was the one who asked.

"No. I just want to go see the boy," he said. "He lives in Usopp's old house then?" when Franky nodded, Zoro mumbled his thanks and left, not even bothering to bid the ladies farewell much to the chagrin of Nami and Boa while Robin and Caimie chuckled. Vivi remained puzzled and did not react much even though her friends, Nami and Boa were now practically hissing at Sanji, growling at him for having such a rude friend. 


End file.
